


Cupcakes and Rainstorms

by angryschnauzer



Category: Gifted (2017)
Genre: Chapter 1:, Chapter 2:, Chapter 3:, Comeplay, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fingering, Lotus Position, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, No spoilers for movie, Oral Sex, Pearl Necklace, blowjob, oral sex (female receiving), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You work at a commercial bakery and at the end of each week you bring home the surplus to give to your neighbors, giving you the perfect excuse to visit the incredibly handsome Frank who lives next door. This time however you get caught in the rain on the way and as you take shelter from the storm at his place the pair of you finally make your move.





	1. Chapter 1

Cupcakes and Rainstorms

Balancing the three boxes of surplus cupcakes on one arm, you locked the door to the bakery with the other, your bag swinging from that arm as you quickly walked to your car. The skies above Tampa were dark and angry, a storm heading in from the gulf just in time to ruin any plans people had for the weekend.

It was one of the few perks to working in a commercial bakery that only dealt with catering orders; there was no requirement to work weekends. Meaning you could in theory head home and do whatever you liked, when in reality you found it incredibly lonely. You nearest neighbour always seemed to head out on a Friday night to a local bar, his little girl spending the evening with your mutual landlady who lived just a couple of places over from you.

Loading the cupcakes into your little car, you were soon on your way home, easing your way through rush hour traffic as the first few raindrops started to fall. By the time you got home it was raining lightly, the coolness soothing your skin through the Floridian humidity. Your first stop was the Cruz family, their little house always full of family and noise, the thick Mexican accents breaking through in-between the noise from the radio and TV. A quick knock at the back door had Maria welcoming you in with open arms, her youngest running on little legs to greet the ‘cupcake lady’.

Setting the boxes down on the side you swept the little girl up into your arms, giving her a hug as she started talking a mile a minute in a mixture of English and Mexican, but you got the gist of it;

“You saw Moana today? Cool!”

The little girl started to sing the songs from the movie before her she caught sight of the cupcakes, her eyes going wide as she looked excitedly at her mother who grinned back;

“Sure thing, you can have one, go sit at the table”

You watched as Maria put a cupcake onto a plate and set it in front of her before returning to you and stowing the treats into the pantry, reappearing with two bottles of beer;

“Here, these are for you...”

“Oh no, really, you don’t have to... they were just surplus from an order today...”

She wouldn’t take no for an answer and by the time you were finally able to head on your way you had the two bottles stuffed into your bag as it rested against your hip, heading onto the next house; Roberta’s.

Roberta was pretty much the most awesome landlady you could wish for. She was organised and honest, and she gave some brilliant feedback on the new cupcake flavours you brought home once in a while – “Salted Blueberry... not so good” – and her place was always cheerful and lively. She welcomed you in with open arms;

“Oh my, girl; you’re soakin’ wet...”

Shaking off a little you stood dripping in her kitchen, handing over the second of the cupcake boxes;

“No weird flavours this time Roberta”

“You are such a sweetie!” she took the box from you and set it onto the counter; “You stoppin’ off at Frank and Mary’s next?”

“Yeah, doing the usual route”

“You mind dropping this off?” she held out a casserole dish covered in aluminium foil; “Tell’im there’s enough for two”

“Sure thing”

As you turned you missed the smirk that passed over her face as she saw that your blouse was now turning transparent from the rain, wishing you goodnight as she watched you run between her house and the Adler’s place. By this point the rain was pouring down, the wind blowing cold gusts of it at you as you ran across the grass. Knocking on the screen door you waited for a moment before Frank appeared, hurrying to let you in;

“Jesus... you look like a drowned rat... lemme get you a towel...”

He quickly grabbed a clean towel from the rack just inside the bathroom door, taking the final cupcake box and the casserole from you as you patted your hair dry;

“The casserole is from Roberta, she says it’s enough for two... and the cupcakes are chocolate, I know they’re Mary’s favourite...” you paused when you realised how quiet the place was; “Where is Mary?”

Frank smiled and set the two dishes down on the counter, silently laughing as he realised what was happening a lot sooner than you were;

“What? What’s funny?” you asked, trying to catch up.

“Mary is at Girl Scout camp for the night.... Roberta dropped her off about an hour ago...”

“Oh... Oh!”

You blushed crimson red as you realised that Roberta had planned this all along, knowing your route through the neighbours as you dropped cupcakes off on a Friday night, knowing you always stopped at Frank and Mary’s last because they lived the closest to you. Knowing that you lingered there a little longer than all the other houses, too shy to say anything as you handed over the baked treats. How you watched him drop Mary at Roberta’s each Friday night, and how he left his place half an hour later for a night out. Frank lifted the foil over the casserole and sniffed it;

“Tuna Pasta, you want to join me?”

“I...errr...” You took a deep breath, there weren’t going to be many opportunities like this, so taking a deep breath you smiled; “Yeah, sure. That would be lovely”

“Great! I’ll grab some plates and clear some space” he quickly moved across the small living area, clearing half repaired boat motor parts from the small table as you stood and watched.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, no, its fine. I’ll just err... find a place for this”

The final boat part got shoved onto the windowsill and the newspaper cleared from the table. He ushered you over to take a seat as he busied himself with plates and cutlery, placing them all on the table before setting the casserole down in front of you;

“You wanna serve whilst I grab some drinks?”

Leaving you to dish the meal up he opened the fridge and let out a low groan;

“I’m afraid its gonna be water or Kool-Aid... I wasn’t expecting company...”

“Water’s fine, thanks”

Setting the drinks down he sat opposite you, the table so small that your knees touched his as you started to eat in silence. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a light moving out of the window, looking around in time to see Roberta peering through her blinds. Letting out a quiet laugh you nodded to the window as Frank looked up;

“You know she’s a cunning lady...”

“You can say that again” You both smiled and waved at her before Frank pulled the cord for the blinds and gave the two of you some privacy; “I guess she realised one of us needed a bit of a nudge...”

You looked up at Frank and smiled, listening to him talk this much was something you hadn’t really experienced on a one to one basis.

“I’ve kinda been meaning to... you know... ask if you wanted to stay for a drink for a few weeks... since you started bringing cupcakes around...”

You swallowed the mouthful you had before clearing your throat, feeling bold;

“Why do you think I bring the cupcakes around in the first place?”

For a moment your words hung in the air before Frank smiled and let out the breath he’d been holding;

“Oh thank god... I was hoping I hadn’t overstepped any boundaries...” he lifted his glass; “I’m sorry it’s nothing stronger, but here’s to the future”

Clinking your glasses together you suddenly remembered the beers Maria had given you, reaching over and grabbing your bag before pulling them out and setting them down on the table;

“I forgot I had them, Maria gave them to me as thanks for the cupcakes”

You watched as Frank twisted the tops off and passed one to you, raising them in a second toast before taking a sip. You winced at the bitter taste;

“Urgh”

“Not a fan?”

“I’m not usually a beer drinker... it usually makes me do things I’ll regret the next day” you said honestly before your mind could catch up with your mouth.

Soon the meal was finished and you helped clear the dishes, standing with Frank as you dried them as he washed, the subject of conversation turning to Mary and how she was excelling at her studies;

“You guys are all so smart...” you mused as you wiped a plate dry

Frank looked up at you from the fork he was washing;

“Everyone is smart in their own way”

“Yeah, but some people are geniuses. Look at Mary and her math skills. You with your past jobs and now you can do all that motorboating stuff”

Frank let a snort of laughter out;

“My what?”

“Your motorboating... how you fix the motorboats”

As you continued he started to fall into a fit of laughter, confusing you;

“What? What did I say?”

Finally he was able to stand straight again, wiping the tears of laughter from his cheeks with the back of his hand;

“Nothing... it’s just I’ve never heard it called that before...”

You went back to wiping the dinner things dry;

“But it’s like Mr Cruz; he’s head of the Parks Dept, Mrs Cruz makes wedding dresses. Roberta runs her property business and does the books for her church... Everyone just makes me feel like they’re smarter than me...”

Having drained the sink Frank took the dish towel from you and dried his hands, leaning back against the counter;

“Okay, but tell me this, how many people can make those cupcakes like you do?”

You glanced at the box that sat on the side, watching as he opened it and lifted one carefully out;

“Lets start with the cake part; can I just throw sugar, eggs, oil, and flour into a bowl and stir?”

“No, you gotta do it in the right order to get the gluten in the flour to work with the other ingredients”

“And the frosting...” he swiped his finger through the cream cheese topping; “Can I just throw that on once they come out of the oven? And how do I get it to set? How do I store them? How long do they last? How do I run a kitchen to make it suitable to get a five star rating by City Hall?”

He stepped closer and raised his finger towards you;

“How do I know what flavours will taste right...?”

His blue-green eyes were like coastal lagoons as he looked down at you, closing the distance between the two of you;

“How do you know that the combination of sweet and salt will work over your tongue...?”

His finger was an inch from your mouth, your lips slightly parted as you watched his pupils dilate. Without thinking you opened your mouth and sucked the frosting from him, your tongue working over his fingertip before you pulled off with an audible pop. For a moment the air in the room was thick with tension before the space between you was closed and his lips were upon yours.

The kiss was fierce, teeth and tongues as his lifted you onto the counter in one smooth movement. Instinctively you wrapped your arms and legs around him, wanting to feel his warm body as close as possible, the faint smell of motor oil from him filling your senses as his large hands worked their way around your torso and beneath your shirt.

Just as his fingertips grazed the underside of your breasts through the lace of your bra there was a sudden flash of lightning followed by a deafening boom of thunder immediately after, the lights flickering before going out, plunging the room into darkness;

“Shit... the storm is getting worse...”

“Just as I was getting to the good view too” Frank muttered.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, lighting it enough for you to see how his pupils were blown wide with lust;

“We’ll just have to work in the dark”

“But motorboating isn’t as fun in the dark...”

“What? I knew I said something wrong earlier! What is motorboating?”

Another flash of lightning showed you the devilish grin on his face;

“Its better if I show you...”

With skilled fingers he soon had your top on the floor, his lips making a path of open mouthed kisses down your neck and shoulders until you felt the soft brush of his beard against your breasts that were threatening to spill from your bra.

“This is motorboating...”

He cupped your breasts in his hands and wildly rubbed his face in your cleavage, the tickle of his bristles against your soft flesh – along with the sudden absurdity of it – causing as ripple of laughter to erupt from you;

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I said that to you earlier”

Pressing his lips to yours again you felt him smile;

“I’m glad you did, I’ve been wantin' to do that since we first met”

You paused for a moment before you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him back to kiss you, this time your passions were more heated, a fierceness to your kisses. Frank started to kiss down your neck again, somehow knowing all your sensitive spots, his fingers pulling at the cups of your bra until your breasts spilled free into his waiting palms, his thumbs rubbing over the hard nubs of your nipples, you areola’s dimpling against the chilled stormy air.

You tugged on his faded white t-shirt, breaking the kiss to allow him to assist you to pull it over his head and cast it aside, his lips returning to their earlier destination and his hands cupping the soft globes of your breasts again. You meanwhile couldn’t control your hands from wandering over the hard plains of his shoulders and arms, his skin hot to the touch and his muscles hard beneath. Tracing your fingertips over his chest you curled them into the soft hair that patterned his pectorals, heading further south and you could feel his hard muscles of his abdominals tense against your touch before pushing against your hand.

Feeling bold you skilfully popped the button of his jeans, feeling the fabric fall down as you cupped him through the soft cotton of his underwear, his length already rock hard as you cupped your palm against it. As you caressed him with your hand he ducked his head down and sucked your nipple into his mouth, his tongue working over the hardened peak as his beard brushed against the soft skin of your breast, his hand working on the other one before swapping sides and lavishing the same attention on the neglected breast.

You could feel him pressing against your hand, relishing the friction through the soft fabric of his underwear, his muffled groans turning you on even more. Your fingers brushed against the warm damp patch where his precome had started to wet the fabric and you couldn’t help but to gently run your fingernails over the smooth outline of his thick cockhead.

When he eventually came up for air from your cleavage you could see his face was blown with lust, mirroring your own no doubt. Before he could say anything you deftly slid off the counter and down to your knees, your fingers hooking over the elastic of his underwear and pulling them down, his thick length springing free and slapping against his stomach.

Now that you were eye level with it you suddenly realised he was a lot larger than you realised, in fact a lot larger than you’d ever really experienced before. Wrapping your hand around the silky skin you glanced up, watching as Frank looked down at you, his lip pulled between his teeth with anticipation. Leaning forwards you placed gentle licks with the tip of your tongue over the bulbous tip, tasting him for the first time and humming at the salty tang before pressing open mouthed kisses down the thick vein on the underside to the base. Finally you took him into your mouth, letting your saliva wet your lips as they stretched around him, your tongue working over his heated skin. Hollowing out your cheeks you started to suck, bobbing your head back and forth as you started to take him deeper, using both hands to wrap around what you couldn’t fit into your mouth, his thick girth meaning that your fingertips didn’t reach your palms as you gripped him firmly.

“Oh fuck... fuck fuck fuck...” Frank panted out above you, his hands resting on your head as his fingers curled into your hair; “Fuck... fuck the cupcakes, this is what your talent is... fuck... you’re fucking _gifted_...”

Looking up at him you held eye contact as you took him as deep as you could, the look on his face showed he was absolutely wrecked as you brought him closer and closer to orgasm. His hips were starting to move to meet your lips each time you took him deep, his moans filling the room until with a gravelly voice he finally spoke up;

“Can I... can I come on your tits... please...”

With a nod you pulled off him, a trail of spittle hanging from the angry bulbous tip to your lips before it finally gave way. Leaning back you watched him watching you as you pumped your fists rapidly along his slick shaft, working the tip with a twist of your wrists before quickly plunging them back to the base.

“Fuuuuuuuck...”

Frank threw his head back as thick ropes of hot white come spurted over your neck and chest, with each pump of your fist another spurt shot from the tip, covering you in his seed as he gripped onto the counter for support lest his knees gave out from the head rush his orgasm was giving him. With one final shudder the last few drops seeped out, spreading over your slippery fingers as you leant forwards and gently licked the tip before finally letting him go.

Suddenly he was pulling you to your feet, his lips pressing against yours as he pressed his chest against yours, the mess he made slick against your skin;

“Let’s take this to my bed so I can repay you...”

Taking your hand he led you through his small home, towards the bedroom and the promise of more to come...

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% smut

Cupcakes and Rainstorms – Part 2

As you let Frank lead you by the hand through his tiny home you were utterly focused on what laid ahead of you, metaphorically speaking. Every few steps he stopped to kiss you, your bra being shed and dropping to the floor somewhere around the couch. Yet as you reached the door to his bedroom you both became aware of a loud banging noise, the wind from the storm growing louder as it passed overhead;

“Wait! What’s that noise?”

Frank let go of your hand and went to look out of the window, his jeans hanging low on his hips where he’d pulled them up just enough to walk between the rooms. Suddenly however he was fastening them;

“Shit! The door to the storage shed has come open... wait here, i’ll be right back...”

You watched as he ran from the room before you heard the door to his place slam shut, seeing him sprint out in the small area that could be called a yard between your two houses, the rain beating down against his naked chest as he hurried with his head ducked low to push the doors shut. You saw how he was struggling against the wind, unable to stretch his arms far enough to reach both doors in order to latch them.

Soon you had joined him in the battering storm having pulled his disguarded t-shirt on to cover your naked torso, the rain soaking through it within seconds. Running against the wind you crashed into the door of the storage shed, pushing it closed enough for Frank to pull the other one to meet it, the two of you leaning your bodies against the swinging doors for long enough to fasten the latch and for him to slip the padlock into place. With a glance behind him he grabbed your hand and you started back for the door, just as Roberta’s rotary laundry line hurtled past, Frank seeing it just in time and yanking you out of the way, into a small alcove against the back of his place, hidden from view by the eaves of the roof and a large Hibiscus bush.

As he pressed you against the cold wet side of the building with his own body, you closed your eyes against the crashing of things flying past, trying to calm yourself by controlling your breathing. You became aware of Frank running his warm hands over your shoulders and down your arms;

“It’ll be ok”

He spoke softly, his lips brushing against your ear, his beard brushing against your neck. You found yourself nuzzling against his shoulder, completely surrounded by him it was almost sensory overload. Even with the cold scent of the rain you could still pickup the faint hint of motor oil, of his own natural scent and it only made you keen into his touch even more, your soaked bodies slipping against each other until his lips found yours and he was kissing you again. As you stood protected by his tall frame you could feel his hardness pressing against your stomach, his hips pushing forwards to create friction and alleviate the pressure that was constricting him.

For a moment he broke away from your lips, his gaze raking down your body to your chest where his pale t-shirt had turned almost completely transparent, your naked breasts beneath clearly visible through the soaked fabric, the frigid water that was soaking you causing your nipples to stand erect, painfully hard and sensitive to even the lightest touch. He cupped them through the fabric, a low growl rumbling up from his chest as he kissed you again, his thumbs working over the hardened peaks. Never breaking the kiss you felt his hands work their way down to your hips, skilfully pulling your skirt up until it was bunched around your waist.

You gasped as you felt one hand slide between your thighs and rub at your core through your soaked panties, his long calloused fingers pulling the weak elastic to one side as he sought out the sensitive button that would have you weak at the knees. As he drew your essence through your folds you keened against his touch, groaning into his mouth as his other hand found your breasts and squeezed one roughly that only heightened your sensations.

As his finger pressed harshly against your clitoris you let out a shriek of surprise, the pad of his fingerprint working in fast circles that had you squirming against his touch until he suddenly pulled his hand away as he broke the kiss.

“...what are you...?”

You didn’t need your question answered as it soon became clear what he was doing as he sank to his knees, grinning up at you as he hooked his fingers over the waistband of your panties and pulled them down your legs until they were around your ankles. Helping you to step out of them he stuffed them into his pocket before he was lifting one of your legs over his shoulder and burying his face in the apex of your thighs.

There was no finesse to the action of his tongue, it was pure lust and heat as he licked wide stripes up through our soaked folds, his beard nuzzling against your softest of skin as you cried out into the wall of noise that surrounded you in the storm. It wasn’t the time for slow and sensual, you were wound tighter than a spring and you needed release, the trigger that brought you closer to the edge was the feeling of two of Frank’s thick fingers sliding into your tight channel, stretching you as he latched onto your clitoris and sucked at it like it was a ripe cherry.

“Oh yes! Frank yes! That’s it”

Your thighs were shaking from the approaching orgasm, your fingers digging into his wet hair as you rode his tongue, knowing you would feel the beard burn in the morning but not caring in that very moment, all that mattered was the beautiful release that washed over you as you came so hard your leg gave way, the only thing holding you up was Franks free hand as he continued to plunge the fingers of his other into you, stroking repeatedly over your g-spot.

When your orgasm finally ebbed away you were surprised by his sudden dexterity in the stormy darkness, standing and swooping you into his arms, kissing you softly so you could taste yourself on his tongue.

“We should take this inside...”

“Yeah...”

He let go of you for a moment, his fingers gripping onto the window frame next to where you stood. You watched as his strong arms bulged, his biceps straining as he pulled the window up for you both to climb in. He hoisted you up enough for you to tumble in, landing on the softness of his bed that was beneath the window, rapidly following you until the pair of you were a tangled mess of wet limbs.

There was no pause in your passions, this time he was upon you, his hot body pressing you into his mattress as you stripped each other of your soaked clothing, not considering any future use for it, your minds only concentrating on the present.

You rolled on the sheets, your legs sliding between the others, your hands and fingers touching, stroking, squeezing. Eventually it came the time where he found himself nestled between your legs, his hard hot length rubbing through your soaked folds and it was then that he stopped, holding himself up above you, his biceps bulging;

“Do you want this?”

“Yes... of course yes...”

He kissed you fiercely before he suddenly crawled up your body and started to rummage through a small wooden box that sat on the windowsill. As he cursed whilst unable to find what he was looking for you were greeted with the sight of his hard length mere inches from your face, unable to resist you leant forwards and took him into your mouth again, your actions resulting in a strangled cry from above you;

“Holy shit... you gotta warn a man when you’re gonna do that”

Frank grinned down at you as he knelt beside your head, plunging into your mouth a couple more times before he pulled away with a groan, laying down on the bed as he finally held in his fingers what he’d been looking for, a condom.

You shifted on the bed, kneeling beside him as you plucked it from his fingers, tearing the silvery foil packet open with your teeth before resting it against your lips, shuffling forwards and ducking your head down until you were able to smooth the think latex over the crown of his shaft. Smoothing it the rest of the way with your hands you moved until you were straddling his thick thighs, holding his shaft as you felt the smooth crown press against your tight opening before you started to sink down and impale yourself on him.

“Frank... oh my god... you’re so big...”

Resting your hands on his shoulders you felt his own hands hold onto your hips, the muscles in his arms tensing as he resisted pulling you down at a quicker rate than you were taking, knowing he was larger than the average man and not wanting to hurt you, to make sure you both got as much enjoyment from your lovemaking as possible.

Rocking up and down a little you were soon confident enough to fully take him, holding your breath until you felt the warm nudge of his pelvis against your mound. Holding yourself there you looked up at him, the faint light that spilled in from the moonlit sky giving Frank’s skin a silvery sheen to it, the light fading every time a storm cloud sped through the darkness. Leaning back you felt his fingers dig into your hips as he held you down on him, but as you ran your fingertips down his torso he shuddered;

“Ticklish...”

You smirked at him;

“I’ll have to remember that...”

When he bit his lip and grinned you knew you were done for, the look of devilish mischief in his eyes telling you that he wouldn’t go down in a tickle match without a fight, but in that very moment all that mattered was the feeling of fullness as he shifted slightly beneath you.

Leaning back you braced your hands on his thighs, using them as leverage to start to ride him, to feel his wide girth stretch you every time. His hands roamed around and gripped at you buttocks, squeezing the fleshy globes, with every rise your thighs moved you with, you were pulled back down onto him, filling you completely;

“Lean forwards...” he asked, his voice raspy from the air that was thick with passion.

Moving so you could rest your hands on his wide shoulders you let out a little squeak as he took one nipple between his lips, sucking at the mouthful of flesh whilst his tongue worked over your hyper sensitive teat. You continued to ride him as he switched to the other, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your hips harshly, but you relished the pain, knowing you would feel it for the rest of the weekend if not the following week.

You didn’t notice at first when one of his hands left your hips, but when you felt that touch of his finger against your clitoris you found yourself grinding your pelvis down to his touch, chasing your orgasm;

“That’s it baby... ride me, come on my dick... you feel so good... c’mon...”

His deep voice touched something in your brain, your orgasm surging through you as you shuddered above him, throwing your head back as you screamed your release out to the world.

Before you had even come down from the cloud you were floating on he had flipped the two of you over, laying you onto your back as he held your legs wide and started to slam into you, tilting his hips just-so, his smooth crown rubbing deliciously against that sweet spot deep inside that had you climbing so soon again after your previous orgasm;

“Oh Frank... yes... oh my god...”

“You want it harder?”

“Yes... fuck me... ruin me...”

Kneeling on the bed he grasped your hips and pulled you up onto his thighs, plunging into you as his powerful frame held you in position. The room was growing hot, the humidity from the storm filling the air and it had a sheen of sweat covering your bodies, making them glisten in the faint light.

As your slick bodies moved against each others you felt the impending coil of your third orgasm preparing to snap, your fingernails digging into the sheets as you arched your back, coming again as your mind filled with lust. This time Frank just continued to plunge into you, riding you through your peak until he suddenly scooped you up, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his narrow waist as he bounced you on his shaft;

“That’s it, i’m so close... have you got another one in you?”

“Oh fuck Frank... i can’t...”

“You can... you’re doin’ so well, you can do it...”

The soft bounce of your body against his as he reached parts of you no man ever had gave your body the final prompt to get to completion, his strong arms holding onto your buttocks as he filled you, as he held you like a rag doll and pressed kisses to your face and neck, as your breasts pressed against his hard chest and the way your nipples rubbed against the soft hairs that were there.

You felt your head start to swim as your final orgasm approached, his own movements becoming sloppy as he too chased release, and with one final thrust you were coming together, your walls squeezing him tight as he released inside of you. You clung to him as you felt the beautiful twitch deep within you, feeling guilty that you wished you could feel the warmth of his seed inside you, but ridding yourself of that thought the moment it entered your mind.

Finally Frank settled you softly against the covers, shifting your bodies so he could carefully slip out of you, holding the base of the condom as he staggered on unsteady legs towards the bathroom. Moments later he returned, smiling as he saw you were still in exactly the same position he left you in, curling his large body around your smaller frame, nuzzling his beard against your cheek;

“Will you stay?”

Through half lidded eyes you turned to look at him, a smile playing over your face as you replied;

“If you think i could walk more than six feet after that, you aint as smart as i thought you were...”

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to your lips before pulling the soft cotton sheet over your bodies, the night air starting to chill your skin. You were asleep within seconds of his strong arm being draped over your waist, the comforting feeling of his hot body pressed to your back staving off the cold of the storm.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Cupcakes and Rainstorms – Part 3

You woke up with a start, unsure of where you were or how you got there, confused by the heavy arm that was draped over your waist, by the body heat that was permeating into your back. Then it hit you; Frank. Delivering cupcakes on your usual Friday night route, having dinner at his place, the storm, the sex.

Oh boy, the sex, how could you forget about that? It was probably – no, it was – the best sex you’d ever had, you could still feel the slight tenseness in your stomach muscles from coming so hard and so many times you’d lost count. Actually that was a lie, there was no way you could ever forget how many times, more than once in a night was a record, and Frank smashed that record three times over.

You shifted on the bed, turning until you were flat on your back and able to look at your bedfellow; his tanned skin stretched taught over so many muscles, his short brown hair sticking out at all angles from drying after being caught in the rain, but the one thing you couldn’t draw your gaze from was his face, quite how someone that handsome even existed in your world was beyond comprehension.

What was within your comprehension was your need to pee, so as carefully as possible you slowly slid out from beneath Frank’s arm, grabbing the pale blue linen shirt that hung from the chair to stave off the early morning chill in the air. Stepping carefully through the small home you quietly relieved yourself and washed your hands before finding your way back, pausing in the kitchen to grab a glass of water to quench your dry throat, sore from screaming out from your orgasms the night before.

Putting the glass to your lips you almost dropped it as you felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around your waist, a soft beard nuzzle against your neck;

“Good Morning...”

“Holy shit! You scared me... you are really sneakily quiet...”

“Sorry, i kinda got used to sneaking around from not wanting to wake Mary when she’s here” he apologised, resting his chin against your shoulder as he started to rock his hips back and forth against your behind.

You could feel that he’d put soft pants on, but they did little to hide the slowly thickening erection that was starting to nudge at you through the fabric, reminding you that you were bare as the day you were born beneath his shirt. For a moment you rocked side to side with him, enjoying the feeling before you spotted the two beer bottles on the drainer. As if guessing where your gaze was trained you felt Frank’s lips brush against your earlobe;

“Do you regret last night?”

You didn’t answer, instead you lifted the bottle that was yours – you could tell as you’d peeled the label off through nerves as you’d eaten dinner – and upended it over the sink, the both of you watching as the now flat beer flowed out and disappeared down the sink;

“I didn’t drink it... i didn’t want to regret anything”

Turning your head you craned your neck a little to look at him over your shoulder, relieved to see his blue eyes sparkling and a warm smile on his face;

“Thank you...”

He whispered just before his lips met yours. His arms tightened around your waist for a moment before one lifted a little, cupping your breast through the thin fabric of his shirt, the other trailing south to the apex of your thighs;

“Tell me if this is too much... too soon...”

“Please Frank... i want this...”

His hand cupped your sex, one finger parting your folds and immediately finding your clitoris, already swollen and ready for his touch. Pressing light circles to it he drew a masterpiece over your most sensitive of places, and soon it was enough to have you gripping onto his arm. As your body wound itself tighter and tighter from the simplest of touches you felt his beard brush against your neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to your jaw and shoulders, and you knew full well you’d be returning to work on Monday morning covered in love bites.

But you didn’t care, his touch was addictive. The more he touched you the more you yearned for it and there was nothing you could do about it. The final straw was when his skilled fingers pinched your nipple through the linen of his shirt, sending you over the edge as you came on his hand, your walls desperately trying to squeeze onto something but finding your channel empty.

When your orgasm died away you felt unfulfilled, desperate for more. Turning in his arms you pulled his wet hand to your mouth and tasted yourself, watching as his eyes were blown wide with lust. Slowly pulling his fingers out from your mouth you paused for a moment before your lips crashed together, passion taking over as he hoisted you into his arms and carried you back to his bed, setting you softly on the covers.

He slowly undid the small shell buttons that fastened his shirt over your chest, delicately slipping it from your shoulders before he started to cover your torso and stomach with kisses, the bristles of his beard adding a delicious friction as he moved over your skin. You found yourself parting your thighs instinctively, letting out a contented sigh as he gently licked a thick stripe up through your folds;

“ So delicious... so sweet...” he murmured against you; “I could do this all day”

Your head fell back against the covers as he lavished attention on your soaked folds, licking and sucking, his tongue darting into you as his thumb brushed against your ripe cherry, your legs starting to quiver from your approaching orgasm. When the dam broke the force of your orgasm surged through you, arching your back as your walls desperately tried to squeeze Frank’s tongue that was plunging into you, catching your essence as you flooded his face.

You felt him push away from you and stand up, looking up at him through your post orgasmic blissful haze. You let out an appreciative groan, rumbling up through your chest as you watched him pull the drawstring of his plaid pants and let the garment fall to the floor, his length standing hard and proud. The morning sunshine glinted in the clear bead of liquid that pooled at his tip, his thumb swiping through is as he worked his large hand over the smooth crown;

“Can you go again?”

You nodded, biting your lip as you watched him roll another condom down his thick shaft and position himself over you, holding himself up on his thick arms as his back arched and he ran the tip of his length through your folds causing you to shudder at his touch;

“You’re a tease...”

The look he gave you was one of pure mischief as he did it again;

“I sure am”

Your hands flew to his sides, gripping onto the place just above his hips and you attempted to pull him down, to get him closer to you but to no avail, he was too strong and he grinned wickedly at you;

“Nuh-uh, hands up on the headboard...” This was new, you’d never indulged in anything like this in the bedroom before, but you obediently followed his instruction; “Your hands stay there, if they move i stop moving...”

You whined out in frustration but nodded in agreement, letting out an appreciative groan as he angled his hips just so, just right, and slid slowly into you.

In that very moment you felt delirious from the sheer pleasure it gave you as his thick girth stretched you, filling you so slowly and smoothly. You were actually thankful for his instruction to grip the wood of the bedframe, it gave you something solid to dig your fingers into as he slowly dragged himself back out, the thick ridge teasing you as his smooth crown dragged across your g-spot.

“Faster... please...”

Again that wicked chuckle filled the room;

“Just be patient Doll, you feel so good, i wanna take my time to appreciate you the way you deserve...”

His words shot straight to your heart, you’d never had such a considerate lover before and you had to squeeze your eyes closed for a moment to stop the tears from spilling. You felt Frank gently lower himself onto you, pressing kisses to your face;

“Shhh, its ok...”

You opened your eyes, watery and bright as you looked up at him;

“I’m sorry... no-ones ever...” your voice trailed off

“I’m here, i’ll always be here”

He kissed you, not forcibly, not hard, but with a soft passion that said more than a hundred words ever could. His soft lips worked against your own, his tongue gently caressing yours until you were keening to his touch, parting your legs further to hook them up over his hips.

Pressing soft kisses along your jaw, Frank gradually moved his hips, pulling out with a slow drag before pushing in, parting your velvet walls with such tenderness that you felt like you would melt into a pool of desire. He was managing to touch and caress every single part of your most sensitive of places all at once, and as he made love to you in the bright morning sunshine you felt a connection that you never had before.

“You’re so beautiful” he spoke softly; “The way your mouth curves up slightly each time i’m inside you, the way your eyes sparkle with every touch...”

Those soft plump pillows that his words were coming out of descended on yours again, kissing you, tasting you, as his hips started to move a little faster, a little harder;

“You feel so good, its like our bodies were made for one another...”

You bit your lip, desperately hoping it wasn’t just a line, that he meant it. As if reading your mind he paused, his biceps straining;

“I really do mean that, this isn’t the kind of thing i normally do, you really are special to me”

You let out a sob of happiness and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down onto you until his chest was pushing against your own, his warm body surrounding you, filling you;

“Thank you” you whispered

Burying your head in the crook of his neck you felt him starting to move his hips again, releasing the grip on him your arms had you watched as he kissed you once before he started to move again, this time pushing into you harder, faster, the pair of you watching his shaft pull out of you, glistening in the sunlight where your essence had coated his girth, before he would thrust back in, filling you completely.

Soon he couldn’t hold back the slow and tortuous pace, his body screaming out to him for release and that’s when his self control snapped, thrusting into you with wild abandon, faster and faster until the bed was banging against the bedroom wall, no doubt clearly audible from the outside of the building through the thin clapperboard.

The faster and harder he got, the louder you got, crying out for your release as his pelvic bone rubbed against your clitoris, the thick patch of dark curls at his base giving the most delicious friction that soon had you climbing, your impending orgasm winding tighter and tighter in your body until you finally snapped, coming so hard you were sure you would hurt Frank, yet at that very moment he found his own release, coming deep within you as your silken walls milked his seed from him, the cries of ecstasy filling the room until you both lay spent on the covers, yours chests heaving and your eyes closed.

As you felt Frank soften within you he carefully pulled out, disappearing to clean himself up before you heard him return via the kitchen, taking a few moments before he appeared at the doorway carrying two mugs of coffee and a plate with two cupcakes on. The sight of him naked and bringing you breakfast in bed was one that you would never forget, and you sincerely hoped it would happen again;

“Breakfast is served” he said with a smile as he carefully set the items down on the cabinet next to you, climbing in and wrapping his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close.

That was how you stayed for the rest of the morning before you finally pulled on your damp clothing from the night before, making your way back to your house after swapping numbers with Frank and he promised to set up a proper date the following Friday.

-

Frank yawned, the weekend had been long and tiring, but probably the best one he’d had in a very long time. Sipping the strong coffee he’d made at home and filled his travel mug with he looked over the part finished projects that covered his workbench, squinting up at the hot Florida sunshine on that particularly cheerful Monday morning.

He hadn’t yet texted you to arrange your Friday night date, nerves getting the better of him. What if you didn’t want to see him again? What if it was just a one time thing? Taking a deep breath he watched as the Pelicans that lived in the creek next to the Marina work yard flew overhead in pairs, finally deciding he needed to take the chance and message you.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone he felt the tips of his fingers brush against an unfamiliar fabric, moving them again and he felt the unusual ribs and bumps that he knew the soft cotton pocket lining of his Jeans didn’t have. Clutching his phone and whatever the strange material was in his hand he pulled it all out of his pocket, letting out a quiet laugh as he saw your panties wrapped around his fingers. Holding the dark lace between his fingers he snapped a shot on his phone and opened the messages, typing before he chickened out and hit sent, biting his lip as he waited for your response.

-

As you were having your morning cup of tea as the first batch of cupcakes baked you heard your phone vibrate on the counter. Wiping your hands on a dish towel you glanced at the screen and smiled when you saw Frank’s number come up:

‘You left these behind at the weekend... i guess i’ll have to give them back on Friday night’

You felt your cheeks blush crimson as you recalled him taking your panties off in the middle of the storm and shoving them in his pocket as he buried his face between your thighs, quickly going to type a reply:

‘I’m sor...’

You changed your mind, suddenly feeling emboldened:

‘I guess i’ll just have to go without on Friday night then, i wouldn’t want to be overdressed :-)’

Hitting send you sipped your tea before your phone vibrated in your hand:

‘Its a date xxx’

 

 


End file.
